SCPLOIDS
by CJCroen1393
Summary: The SCP Foundation obtains six unusual singers from Japan. Oneshot. No pairings.


_Author's note: I decided to work on this after seeing some SCP-Foundation crossovers over the internet. I'll be trying to work on "The Seven Sinners of Ikebukuro" at some point, but that's not my top priority right now. Sorry : ( Now I may add to this later, with new addendums and stuff, but for now, I'm out of ideas. ^_^;_

SCP-3923 ("The Six-Person Band")

**Item #**: SCP-3923

**Object Class: **Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures: **All six instances of SCP-3923 must be kept in separate cells, except for SCP-3923-4 and SCP-3923-5, who must remain together at all times. The cells of each SCP are to be soundproof and anything that resembles a musical instrument or has a method of amplifying sound is prohibited from entry.

**Description:** SCP-3923 is a group of six (6) human-like individuals each with Asiatic features and very distinct voices. All five subjects speak Japanese, although SCP-3923-2 and SCP-3923-3 are capable of intelligible but somewhat limited English, while SCP-3923-6 is bilingual and capable of fully intelligible English. Non-Japanese speaking researchers are encouraged to speak to SCP-393-6 first. Subjects view each other as a "family" group, but thus far, only SCP-3923-4 and SCP-3923-5 appear to be biologically related. All instances of SCP-3923 were captured on []-[][]-[][][][] in the district of Japan.

SCP-3923-1 appears to be a woman in her mid to late twenties, with short brown hair in a bob style. She wears a red tank top that exposes her midriff and short red skirt. Subject has large red eyes.

When listening to the singing of SCP-3923-1, living organisms will suddenly crave the sight and taste of blood. Ten minutes into the first listening, the individual will attack and try to kill any other individual in the vicinity and then dismember them. The individuals will then proceed to [DATA EXPUNGED] what's left of the carcass. Within twenty minutes of the first listening, the individual will run toward SCP-3923-1 and attempt to do the same to her. She will proceed to take a sword out of seemingly nowhere and impale the individual through the stomach.

SCP-3923-2 appears to be a tall man in his early twenties, with short messy electric blue hair. He wears a white coat, brown pants and a light blue scarf. Subject expresses considerable discomfort when its scarf is removed and doing so is discouraged. Subject has large blue eyes.

When a living organism listens to the singing of SCP-3923-2, they will suddenly desire attention. Ten minutes into the first listening, the individual will begin to demand more and more attention, insisting that everyone "focus on them and them alone". Eventually, they will begin killing anyone they consider to be "stealing" others' attention from them, usually with a blunt or sharp object. Twenty minutes in and the individual will try to do the same to SCP-3923-2. The subject will then remove an ice pick and stab the individual repeatedly, until sure that they are dead.

SCP-3923-3 appears to be a petite young woman in her early to mid-teens, with long green hair that reaches the ground and is always tied in pigtails. She wears a black skirt, grey shirt without sleeves, black arm warmers and black shoes which reach her knees. Subject has green eyes and a distinctive, high-pitched voice, like that of a small child.

Listening to the music of SCP-3923-3 will result in a living organism suddenly desiring SCP-3923-3 herself. The subject will entice the individual to continue treating her "like a princess". Ten minutes into the first listening, the individual will have no desire to be around anyone who is not/does not resemble SCP-3923-3. Subject will eventually make the individual bring her things, usually the severed heads of felines. Twenty minutes in, and the individual will commit suicide in the subjects arms.

SCP-3923-4 and SCP-3923-5 appear to be a pair of twins, female and male respectively, and appear to be somewhere in their early teens. Subjects are both blonde and wear almost identical clothing, with the female wearing a white bow in her hair and the male wearing his hair in a small ponytail. Both subjects have greenish blue eyes. Both subjects appear to be very close, and attempting to separate them results in [DATA REDACTED].

When listening to the music of SCP-3923-4, an individual will gain a sudden fascination with hands. Ten minutes into the first listening, the individual will gain a desire to take other people's hands, usually by dismemberment. Twenty minutes in, and the individual will cut off their own arms and [DATA EXPUNGED] before bleeding to death. When listening to the music of SCP-3923-5, subjects will suddenly be filled with intense sexual desire for the subject, regardless of gender, age, sexual orientation or even species. Within ten minutes of listening to the subject's voice, they will throw themselves at the subject and beg for him to [DATA EXPUNGED] before [DATA EXPUNGED] and [DATA EXPUNGED] until SCP-3923-5 is sufficiently satisfied. Twenty minutes into the first listening will result in the individual's obsession with the subject reaching its peak, at which point the individual will grab him and [DATA EXPUNGED] before [DATA EXPUNGED], getting [REDACTED] and [REDACTED] all over the floor. Subject's throat, head, vital organs and [REDACTED] will recover immediately afterward, but the individual's [REDACTED], [REDACTED], vital organs and [REDACTED] will not, usually leading to the individual bleeding to death.

SCP-3923-6 appears to be a tall woman in her mid-twenties, with long pink hair and wearing a long black two-piece dress. Subject has aquamarine eyes.

When listening to SCP-3923-6's music, subject will suddenly be filled with obsession for anything that happens to be an object of their affections. Ten minutes into the first listening and the individual will desperately try to find the object of their affections, attacking and killing anyone who gets in their way. Within twenty minutes, the individual will [DATA REDACTED], prompting SCP-3923-6 to kill them with a pair of scissors.

**Addendum 3923-a: **Video log retrieved during initial capture, with rough translation.

[Camera begins rolling after thirty seconds of static. Individual confirmed to be SCP-3923-2 stands in front, adjusting the camera with a confused expression.]

SCP-3923-1: Is it on yet, Bakaito?

SCP-3923-2: Yes, Mei-chan.

SCP-3923-1: Good. Okay, so what are we doing, here?

SCP-3923-3: We're gonna test out our new skill.

SCP-3923-4: I WANNA TRY IT FIRST! CAN I, BIG SIS? HUH, CAN I?

SCP-3923-1: No. I'm the oldest, I'll go first.

SCP-3923-5: Luka-nee is coming in with the first test subject.

[SCP-3923-6 enters, accompanied by an unknown man, who is seated in a chair. SCP-3923-4 and SCP-3923-5 exchange devious grins while SCP-3923-6 explains something to the man NOTE: Translator notes that the subject mentions something about "magical singing".]

SCP-3923-6: Would you like to go first, Meiko-nee?

SCP-3923-1: Sure thing! [Subject begins to sing.]

[DATA EXPUNGED]

SCP-3923-1: I'd say this was a success. [Kicks unknown man's corpse]

SCP-3923-3: Did you have to stab him so many times? There's blood everywhere now. It's really disgusting.

SCP-3923-1: So? He got on my [EXPLETIVE DELETED] nerves. Who the [EXPLETIVE DELETED] cares?

SCP-3923-2: He was also trying to kill you.

SCP-3923-1: Yeah! No big deal!

[All laugh. Tape ends, followed by several hours of static]

_Author's Note: Did you like? : ) I've seen a couple of SCP-Foundation crossovers on and Archive of Our Own and usually, when it's a character they like, they're portrayed as having done nothing wrong and simply wanting to be free. I wanted to do something different; here, the Vocaloids have done something wrong, because their "magic singing" is very dangerous, causing psychological damage to anyone who hears it. They know this, and don't care at all; to them, it's all a sick, twisted little game._

_As you can see, I based their effects on their songs; for the most part, I wanted to base them off of songa where the Vocaloids are portrayed as villains. Kaito's was based on "KATO ga UNINSTALL", Rin's was based on "Fear Garden" and Len's was based on "Spice!" (yes, I consider Spice!Len to be a bad guy). With Meiko, Luka and Miku it was a little tougher, but eventually, Luka's became a mix of all her yandere songs, Meiko's was based on her ax crazy songs ("Alice of Human Sacrifice", for example) and Miku's based on her popularity._

_So, let me know what you think ^_^_

_Oh, and BTW, the number "3923" is supposed to be a joke; a cookie to anyone who can figure it out (I'll give one hint; it has to do with the release order of a certain group of Vocaloids)._


End file.
